


The West Campus: A Story; 西校区故事

by OHPink (ParisFreeway)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure of youth, Alternative Universe - Harry Potter, But mainly a new school in China which hasn't been mentioned by Rowling, Combined with “Wizzarding School” on Pottermore, Coming of Age, I don't know what I'm doing but, Mainly NCT/Red Velvet/F(x) Ensemble, Multi, SLOW BURN when it comes to relationship, Slow To Update, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisFreeway/pseuds/OHPink
Summary: When Jeong Jaehyun is admitted to the West Campus,  and Ten becomes his tutor, the story begins.





	The West Campus: A Story; 西校区故事

序章

   运通105路上行线一共二十八站，到官庄北站呼啦啦少掉半车人，中湾再下去一半。Ten在夏宫东门下车，这时候车上只剩两三个中学生，校服盖住补习班资料，趴在椅背上打瞌睡。

  


  “今年这么早？”售票员跟他打招呼。他低下头笑，又挠挠头发：“今年要带新生，就没暑假啦……后面那几个小孩子，麻烦您关照了。”售票员点头：“我们就是干这个的嘛。你也辛苦。”讲到后面两个人都压低声音。下车了Ten目送巴士开过红绿灯。

  


  金道英在宿舍。“我帮你叫了外卖。”他说。Ten进门的时候他没转头，猛敲键盘。Ten凑过去，看到屏幕就笑出来：“我靠，我离远了还以为你预习阵法课呢——你对战怎么才打到3000分啊？”

  


  “寓教于乐，寓教于乐。”金道英目不转睛，“所以才要多打。你多少了？”

  


  “……5500.”Ten说。金道英说Chittaphon你死了。你的炒饭三分之一都是生姜。但他愤怒得特别浮夸，谁都没当真。Ten去收拾行李，把从泰国买的果脯和海货一件件搬出来。过一会儿金道英问他：“代导通知你看了吗？前天晚上学校发的。”

  


  “还没。我那时候在飞机上。”Ten说。他站起来，从外套口袋里翻出即时通，刚开机屏幕就给占满了，各色便条不断跳出来，重叠在一块儿，闪得人眼花。最上面是一片灰色的像素蘑菇云。“教务讯息”四个红字张牙舞爪。他沉默了一会儿：“……这两天这么多通知？”

  


  “徐英浩干的。”金道英说，“他们班去魔法所暑期交流，他一天大概在小组里发八十张自拍。你最好屏蔽他。”

  


  “去魔法所要坐海燕，那是挺值得拍……”他能感觉到金道英在翻白眼，但后者少见地没说什么。“所以你带谁？”他问。

  


  “你等一下，我这边有点卡。”Ten说，“郑……在……郑在玹。也是首尔人。所以你们有官方汉字名？我一直以为你是自己取的。”

  


  “我就是自己取的。我通知书上只有韩文。”金道英说，“你的小朋友应该在普通家庭长大。普通人会登记这个。”他终于关掉学校论坛页面，转过身靠在桌沿上，反手去抽魔杖，然后抖一抖手腕，成功地招来一袋海苔。“你走过来拿还比较快。”Ten忍不住吐槽，“你呢？你带谁？”

  


  “因为我乐意。”金道英撕包装的时候没忘记回击他，“一个本地生，叫董思成。天师道大姓里有个董家，所以我怀疑他比我更明白这儿怎么回事。”他轻描淡写地，但Ten知道他其实有点紧张。金道英一紧张就多话。“大家都是头一次当代理导师。”最终他走过去，拍拍他，“你想想中本悠太，他带你带得鸡飞狗跳的……徐英浩那时候也挺惨。他说第一餐饭都是代导请，吃完才想起来自己没带钱——所以就，慢慢来。”

  


  金道英没说话，低着头嚼海苔。“徐英浩这个我知道。”过了一会儿他说，“中本悠太讲过。他还说他们俩有一次出门吃饭刷爆了老师的卡……这两个人能成为好朋友，我真是不意外。”

  


  Ten噗嗤笑出来。金道英也看着他笑。“我不得不说你的安慰过分直白了，这挺容易起到反效果。”他继续，“但我们是朋友，而且它这次奏效了，所以谢谢你——当代导的压力真的好大啊！”

  


  慢慢来。Ten又塞给他一袋芒果干。你慢慢来，会好的。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 魔杖私设：  
> 小郑：龙心弦樱桃木  
> Ten: 独角兽毛红橡木  
> 小董：独角兽毛花楸木（他用剑比较多  
> 貂：蛇神经直纹松木  
> 徐老师：凤凰尾羽云杉  
> 中本悠：凤凰尾羽山楂木  
> 2 代导就相当于大学里的小导，二年级带一年级，小导写出来太丑了，所以我改成代导，但是之前特殊传说里也有代导人制度，区别就是一个带四年一个带一年……我现在还没想到什么词能拿来换，就，先对不起了OTL

**Author's Note:**

> 魔杖私设：  
> 小郑：龙心弦樱桃木  
> Ten: 独角兽毛红橡木  
> 小董：独角兽毛花楸木（他用剑比较多  
> 貂：蛇神经直纹松木  
> 徐老师：凤凰尾羽云杉  
> 中本悠：凤凰尾羽山楂木


End file.
